27 Years Later
by AngelicFiend
Summary: The years have past and now Sarah is a grown middle aged woman. She has led a boring life and is verging on a mid life crisis. When an unexpected visitor from her past returns, do things take a change for the better? or for the worst? Based in 2013. Romance/Drama/Touch of humour here and there
1. Prologue

Sarah looked sadly out of the window of her apartment. Where had the time gone? It was as if everything had just sped by her. The reflection she saw on the window did not raise he hopes any. He one long dark brown hair was now thoroughly streaked with grey and hung limply around her shoulders. There were lines etched next to her eyes, her mouth and over her forehead.

She looked back on her life. She had left home at 18 to go to collage. Not that she could have cared less of course. Her relationship with her stepmother had grown no stronger over the years, and her father was more than happy to see her off. He'd brought and furnished a small flat, payed her entire tuition. Not that she was ungrateful, of course, but whenever there was a break in her studies, a time for her to be able to visit, they were always too busy to see her.

"Darling, we are going away that weekend.", "Sarah dear, your stepmother's sister is ill and has to stay with us. You would need to stay on the couch if you came."

Even now, tears welled up in her eyes thinking of how she had been ostracized from her family so easily.

The only one who had bothered to stay in touch with her was Toby. She smiled as she remembered him at his graduation from collage. She was so proud of him. Like her, his parents had shut him out when he was old enough to leave. They cared for no one but themselves she soon realized. But a few years later, tragedy struck. As he was driving home from work, a truck had crashed into the side of his car, sending him flying off the overpass he was driving on. His car burst into flames and all she had to bury were a few of his fingers that they managed to find.

Her life hadn't been so bad though. Once she finished collage, she soon was working on the stage as an actress like her mother. She met a wonderful man, her at the time lead male. Within the year, they were married. Not long after that she realized she was expecting their first child. They loved their little boy more than anything. He was never wanting, and never became spoilt because of the fact. But life had grown dull for Sarah. The quirky charm that had attracted her to her husband also attracted many other women. As time went on and she grew older, her husband soon found reasons to be out late "coaching" one or another of the fresh young actresses in their group. Once their son had grown up and went to collage himself. They divorced.

Her son was a doctor now, living several states away working at a hospital. He was quite successful she had been told, and had his fathers charm. Because of the distance, she saw him very little.

She lost her passion for the stage not long after her divorce and worked at a school teaching drama to junior high kids. None ever had the want to expand and make the stage their home however. They attended her class because it was a different form of education. Not all bookwork and boredom.

Her mind drifted back over the years to when she was fifteen. She didn't think to much on that time in her life. It was all just a fantasy, or so her psychologist said. A strange dream from eating a peach from the market that had an illegal pesticide used on it. But oh how she wished it was real. How vividly she recalled the desire in the Goblin King's eyes. Even though she was only fifteen at the time, the temptation to stay with him had been so strong!

"I ask for so little." He had said to her. "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"

She had mentioned this bit to the psychologist. He had said it was her subconscious mind giving her the choice to return to reality or not. She had apparently made the right one.

Her head lent against the window, the cool glass pressing against her cheek. She slowly felt herself drifting of to sleep when she heard a tapping on the glass. Opening her eyes, the sunlight glared into the room, and sitting on the edge of her window sill, in the middle of the day, was a snowy white owl.


	2. Chapter One

Sarah jumped back from the window. Her thoughts had conjured that image; nothing more, nothing less. She ran to the kitchen and decided she needed a strong cup of tea to sooth her nerves.

As the kettle boiled she could have sworn she heard the window in the other room open. She shook her head, again, her imagination playing tricks on her. So were those footsteps she heard moving slowly but purposely towards her. How could it be anything else? But why then, did her cup shake in her hand as she moved it near the kettle.

"Sarah." a voice richly smooth and seductive barely whispered her name.

Now she KNEW she was hearing things. She shook her head. "Stop it Sarah, you are doing yourself more harm than good." she muttered to herself. She finished making her tea, and as she turned around, her cup fell to the floor and shattered. This was too much. Much too much.

"Jareth..." She barely managed a whisper. In the 27 years it had been since she had had that bizarre hallucination he had not changed a bit. His leather clothing still fit snug to his body, the half moon crescent still hung around his neck. His long silver blonde hair was the only difference. It was neater now, hanging down to his shoulders like dead straight silk.

A bemused smile graced his face and his hand went out before him motioning the mess she had made in front of her. "I take this to mean you are surprised to see me Sarah?" He laughed.

She noticed that his laughter had lost its cold edge. In fact he seemed genuinely amused.

"Who are you?" She demanded suddenly. Her fear and shock leaving her braver than she felt. "How dare you break into my home!"

Jareth walked forward and bent down to start picking up the shards from her broken cup. "Well surely you must know who I am. You did say my name."

She edged away from him, moving towards the kitchen sink and a knife. She wasn't too sure if he was a figment of her imagination, or if someone had gotten a hold of the drawing of him she had done for her psychologist many years ago and was wanting to taunt her. She did know however a knife would answer her question. Prove if she was crazy or in serious danger.

"I will bleed if you cut me. I am as real as you are. However if you do feel the need to prove that theory then go ahead, just don't do too much damage." He laughed again. This time the cold edge was back. He rolled up his sleeve and presented the top half of his arm to her, careful no major veins or arteries would come under her assault.

Surprised by his acquiescence She took the knife and made a shallow slash in his arm, her hand still shaking from fear. A purplish blue blood oozed from the wound.

"Believe me now?" He asked as she slid slowly to the floor, the knife falling from her now slack hand.

Those were the last words she heard before blissful nothingness seemed to take her over.


	3. Chapter Two

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was lying on the couch. At first she didn't recall anything and assumed she must have fallen asleep where she lay. She sat bolt upright however when she suddenly remembered everything. Looking around she saw Jareth sitting on the window seat looking out the window. He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to look at her just as she looked at him.

"Good. You are awake now. I did not mean to startle you."

Sarah had to blink a few times to be sure that she was actually seeing what she thought she was. After several seconds, she concluded that yes, Jareth the King of the Goblins was standing in her living room.

"Why... Why are you here?" She managed to stutter out, fighting the urge to return to the blissful black abyss she had just left.

"Why isn't it obvious my dear Sarah. In all of these years, have you not thought of me? Longed for me? Dreamed of me?"

The guilty look on her face said it all. "But you are just a figment of my imagination. Brought on by a bad peach."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a perfectly preserved peach, one bite missing from its flesh.

"This peach? This insignificant piece of fruit? Oh I wont lie Sarah. This peach did delve into your mind. Played games with your dreams. But it did not create a whole world of monster and magic. You came to the Labyrinth. You saved your dear brother Toby. And in the process you broke my heart.

"If all that was your imagination then you were a cruel child when first we met. Though one must be cruel to wish their own blood away from them." Jareth felt a rage build within him like he hadn't felt for a very very long time.

"What kind of man would kidnap and torture a small child and his older sister to fulfill some kind of sick fantasy of his? It was all so unfair! You knew I didn't mean for you to take him!" She felt tears run down her face as all her repressed memories came back to her at once.

"Ahhh... there it is. That phrase you love so much. 'Its not Fair'. Getting past that, you managed to fight your way through my Labyrinth and no harm was ever caused. Toby remembered naught and you until now thought I was a drug induced hallucination. I see no problem here." He gave a non committal shrug. "Unless you feel guilty for what you did."

She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them.

"You still haven't answered my question. You just gave me more questions in return. Why are you here Jareth. Why now, of all times have you shown up now?"

He shook his head, his belligerent smile still on his face. "You asked for me. You summoned me here. You may not have been quite as vocal as you were when you were fifteen. But Sarah dear. It was your will that let me come here today. Face it. You needed me."

She stood up and walked over to the mantlepiece. Pictures of her brother, her mother and her son graced it. Bringing back happy memories. Her eyes lingered over a picture of Toby. It was his graduation picture.

Jareth came and stood behind her and looked at the picture too. She sensed his all to maleness, and something else. Almost as if he was touching her, without touching her.

"Come with me Sarah. Rule with me and let me rule you. I will be what ever you want me to be, do what ever you want me to do as long as you will be mine."

She turned around and was startled by how near to her he actually was. His body was almost pressed against hers and she had to look up to him to speak to his face.

"Why do you want me anymore anyway Jareth? Look at me, I am getting old. I am feeling my age more than you could ever know. Look at you Jareth. You who is still young and handsome. What do you want with an old lady like me?"

Realizing how open she had been she pushed passed him her hand over her mouth.

"I can bring you back your youth. You could be forever eternal at my side. The magic of my kingdom has no bounds, you know this. Come with me Sarah. Come to me." He help a hand out to her.

"No." She shook her head vehemently. "I cant leave my son here alone! What do you think he would think if I just disappeared and never returned? He would be worried sick!"

"Your son knows of my Labyrinth. He has been before and will come again. His father was Fae, Sarah. In fact some would call him my nephew. His father was my brother after all." The shocked look on Sarah's face made Jareth double over in laughter. "It is safe then to assume my dear estranged brother never told you then? Figures. Why do you think he charmed you over, and any other woman with a pulse for that matter, so easily. Lets face it Sarah dear. He was no great looker."

"I... I need a few moments to mull this all over." She whispered, holding a hand to her chest. She walked back to the sofa and sat down. Jareth walked into the kitchen leaving her to her thoughts.

After 27 years, the man who had kidnapped her brother and basically kidnapped her as well was telling her that her son was half Fae, her ex husband his brother, and was STILL trying to get her to go back to that crazy world she had until now believed was imagined? To be his queen for all eternity and never have a worry or care? It was all too much. Her first instinct was to refuse him. To run. This man, or what ever he was, was a maniac. But then a small part of her mind reminded her: Wasn't he always lingering on the edge of your thoughts? Wasn't he always there in your dreams? When you made love to your husband, was it not him you thought of? Did you not marry him for his mild resemblance to Jareth?

The moment she thought his name, he was back in the room, a fresh cup of tea in his hands. He handed the tea to her as he sat next to her.

"Before you make up your mind Sarah. I have one more thing for you. A present."

She eyes the crystal ball suspiciously as he held it before her eyes. In her experience, they were never a good thing.

"What is it?" She asked hesitantly.

"A crystal ball, nothing more." He said, a small smirk on his face, remembering a time when he had said those exact same words to her.

She eyed it suspiciously not even reaching out for it.

"Allow me to show you Sarah." He said, growing exasperated.

The crystal ball grew in his hand until it was almost the size of a watermelon. Slowly and image formed inside the ball. It was the throne room in Jareth's castle. It had changed little since Sarah had been there, all except the throne. In the place of the single throne, were three thrones. The middle one largest, the one that would be on Jareth's right was the second largest. And the one on his left the smallest. Only the smallest was occupied. As the person in the throne turned Sarah jumped out of her nearly jumped out of her skin.


	4. Chapter Three

There sat Toby. His hair longer and dressed in a similar way to Jareth. Though much more relaxed. He almost seemed at home there, drinking from a goblet that was occasionally topped up by a goblin. He laughed and joked with some of the goblins around him, and Sarah suddenly noticed a pretty young girl sitting on the arm of his throne. When she smiled however she had the definite characteristics of the Fae.

Sarah pulled away her gaze, anger faring in her eyes.

"You took him again! You kidnapped him AGAIN! How could you! It was you who caused that accident wasn't it? You are a basted Jareth! A godawful basted!" She broke down in tears then. Her whole body shaking from the heaving sobs.

Jareth wanted to reach out and comfort her, but common sense told him now wasn't the time. His next instinct was rage, this was one he could not control.

"Kidnapped him? You accuse me of trying to kill him then kidnapping him? I saved his damn life!" He stormed across the room and stared at her. "He is my heir legitimate and true. When you asked me to take him from you, you cast a piece of ancient magic beyond even my control. You then accuse me of kidnapping him? He would be dead if it wasn't for me!"

His usually calm and controlled demeanor slipped. "If I had of wanted to kidnap him, you would never of gotten him back Sarah! I would never of given you the opportunity. You would never of entered my Labyrinth and he would have grown up among my goblins, raised by me and loved. Instead, I let him return to you, to be tossed out by his own family, his own blood. To struggle to find himself in this mortal world you so stupidly call home!"

Sarah looked up at him in shock. His hair had become a disarray and he was looking more and more like he had when she was but a teenage girl.

She stood up and walked to him, her head low. In a soft, almost pleading voice she says: "I will come with you. But promise me this. Promise me, that should I ever wish to return. You will bring me back home. Here. Same time, same place."

As was common to Jareth's moods, he went from rage to joy. Picking her up, he swung Sarah around in his arms. "Anything my love, Anything you wish. Your wish is my command, always and forever!" He put her down and she stood still for a moment woozy.

"I'm not going back for you Jareth. But for Toby. I need to see that he is okay. I need to hear the truth from him. Can you not see how easy it is to mistrust you? You almost make it seem like you don't want my trust. You lie and manipulate at every turn. I will stay for Toby, if he is happy there. And maybe. One day you can win my trust. I am not going so I can be your Queen, Jareth. I am going so I can be a sister to my brother."

Jareth felt his heart break again. How could she be so cruel? How could he not see how much she loved him?

_I will win you somehow Sarah._ He pledged to himself. _One way or another, I will have you and you will love me as I love you._


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Wow. Im glad people are liking my story so far. This is kind of like what my dream would be if they ever made a Labyrinth Sequel. If you have any questions please do feel free to message me, and I would love it if any of you felt the urge to review it as well :D**

It happened in the blink of an eye. One moment she was standing in her living room, the next they were standing outside the doors of his massive castle. Goblins and a few Fae were hurrying around from here to there, going about their jobs, making sure the castle was still running. One goblin tripped and fell headlong into a Fae boy who shoved him down to the ground and kicked him.

"How dare you touch me scum?" The Fae boy thundered at the goblin spread in the dirt. Jareth ran over and grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck.

"How dare you treat this goblin as if his position is lower than yours? Hmmm? I believe you work in the kitchens scrubbing pots. Higglepig here is one of your Prince's personal servants. You better watch who you call scum boy or I will teach you the very meaning of the word." The young Fae boy quivered.

"No Sire, please not the-"

"Bog of Eternal Stench? Why not? If you treat someone better than you as scum, should you not be reacquainted with its true meaning?"

"My apologies Sire." The boy said, sounding thoroughly chastened.

"Don't say sorry to me, say sorry to Higglepig."

The Fae boy mumbled and apology and walked off as Higglepig rose back to his feet.

Jareth brought Higglepig towards Sarah. "Sarah, this is Higglepig, the master of your brother's wardrobe." The goblin bowed, then, as if something suddenly came to him, he bowed low to the ground his abnormally long nose drawing a line in the dirt. "My Queen." He said reverently.

Sarah looked at Jareth, her eyes alone asking for an explanation.

"Erhm... Well since that time we last met. The goblins have all regarded you as Queen anyway. If you had of been a man, you would have overthrown me and taken my seat as King. But being that you are a woman. There can me no female King, only a Queen. So they kept me on as King, but see you as Queen and my equal." He said embarrassed.

"And you didn't think to tell me this beforehand?" she said coldly.

"It just... never came up?" He tried to sound cute. But failed miserably. It did not raise her esteem for him anymore. "Come. He motioned to the main door in front of them. Please let me reunite you with your brother."

The doors open as if by themselves and they walked through straight into the throne room. There sat Toby with some goblins discussing some things that were written on an unbelievably long piece of parchment. Once they had come to the end of what must have been a very important piece of information Toby looked up. "Jareth! So good to see you back! And... is that... Sarah! No Way!"

Toby bolted into Sarah's arms and spun her around the same way Jareth had done just moments before. This time however Sarah laughed and hugged her brother tightly.

"Toby its been so long! What are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" Tears were streaming down her face as she beheld her long lost brother.

Toby put her back down and motioned to a quiet little couch in the corner of the throne room. They walked over to it and sat down. Sarah look up to make sure Jareth hadn't followed them. Still she could not stand to be near that man.

"So Sarah. You remember the car crash right?" Toby started, reclining comfortably on the couch. Sarah noticed he had almost a regal air to him.

"How could I forget Toby. I thought I had lost you! They only found your finger at the accident scene." A fresh batch of tears threatened to steal down her face.

"So that's where the little basteds went!" He exclaimed holding up his hands to show her a finger was missing from his left hand and two from his right. "I'd climbed from the wreckage of the car and was trying to get to some help. I must have bumped my head pretty badly because I'd headed into some woodland instead. I passed out and when I woke up, I was here. Jareth has been taking great care of me. He told me all about when I was a baby and how I'd come here. I know it was you who said the words Sarah, but I hold no grudge against you. You didn't know the magic was really there."

Sarah was stunned. Her whole world had been turned upside down. She did want to confirm one thing Jareth had said to her however. "Toby. Jareth says that Foster has been here. That he is part Fae himself in fact. Is that true?"

Toby laugh was loud "Oh yes! And my has he grown up to be a wonderful boy Sarah. He does you proud."

Sarah sat for a while absorbing all this information. Nothing was as she thought it was. It just wasn't fair!

A small goblin with a very flat nose and almost elephant like ears walked over to them. "Your Majesty. We do need to finish looking over that proposition from Mizumi before we can finish up today. If it pleases you of course."

Toby looked over at Sarah and rolled his eyes. "If it involves Mizumi, then no it doesn't please me in the slightest. But what has to be done has to be done. And I will get it done."

"Of course Your Majesty." The goblin walked back over to Toby's throne and stood beside it waiting for him.

"I love this prince shit." He laughed as he walked over to the throne.


	6. Chapter Five

Sarah sat for a while watching her brother doing his duties. She was so glad he was alive and happy. But here? Why here? Why didn't Jareth just take him to a hospital and let him live his life in the normal world? But as she watched Toby interact with his subjects, she realized something. To him, this was the normal world. When he left for college he had said to her he knew that there was something more for him to do in his life. Something more than just being a philosophy major. Watching him now, she knew he had found his something more.

Jareth came and sat by her while she was lost in her musings. When she finally realized he was there she jumped.

"My, the ever skittish one my dear Sarah." He laughed. Not his usual caustic hateful laugh, but one that was relaxed, almost carefree.

"Can you blame me for being skittish in the Underground?" he asked, the name of the place suddenly coming to her.

"I will never understand why. Nothing here will hurt you."

Sarah shook her head and laughed derisively. "I lost track of the number of times I nearly died here when I was last here. The oubliette, the guards, the Firey's. Everything here is a death trap!"

"No Sarah, it isnt. Every danger you were in was imagined. Do you think I would really let you die here? Do you want to know why I never punished Hogbrain for he-"

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected him.

"Fine... Hoggle for helping you? Because I knew you might hurt yourself or loose your way. Hostile knows his. Damnit Hoggle, knows his way around the Labyrinth almost as well as I do. Nothing would have harmed you." Sarah just shrugged and returned to watching her brother.

This gave Jareth time to get a good look at her. As he had mentioned to her, her entrance to his Kingdom had transformed her. She was young again. Not quite as young as she had been when she was here last, but young. Her skin was smooth, a soft glow radiating from her cheeks. Her hair was back to its long thick dark state it had been. Her lips were fuller and more pouty. His eyes traveled down her body, resting on her breasts. Well she had certainly filled out there too. When she had been fifteen, there was not much there. But now... Wow.

Of course Sarah choose the moment he was ogling her to turn around and catch him.

"You sick pervert! I'm older than you... well look older than you by years!"

"Quite the contrary Sarah dear." He summoned one of his crystal balls. It transformed into an ornate silver hand mirror. He passed it to her. Taking it suspiciously she looked herself over. Wow! She looked 21 again!. She touched her face where all of her wrinkles had once been. The skin was smooth and tight. The grey streaks that once tormented her were now gone and her hair seemed to be crackling with life.

"I look nearly 30 years younger!" She exclaimed so shocked to see herself returned to her youth.

"And very beautiful. Every time I have seen you, you looked beautiful." Jareth said in a soft voice, taking her hand in his.

Sarah froze. She didn't try to pull her hand away, but didn't willingly participate in the game of love words that Jareth was trying to initiate. She felt a flutter in her chest and knew however if she let him keep this up, she would loose herself totally in him. Finally she managed to let herself pull her hand away.

"You can say the sweetest things, but I know you for the cruel monster you can be. You use sweet words as a weapon. Like your brother did. I wont fall victim a second time."

Jareth shook his head and smiled at her. "I am no monster Sarah. Monsters live in caves and eat villagers for breakfast. I am merely waiting for my love to be reciprocated. And it will happen. One day, if not already, you will feel how I feel for you." HE stood up and walked towards a side door in the throne room.

Sarah watched his back as he left and a chill ran up her spine. Was it fear of him? Or more likely, was it fear that the words he spoke were in fact, quite true?

As Jareth left the room. The smile on his face grew huge. He had one this battle he knew. But the war was going to be a long one. He had had some kind of effect on Sarah. To what extent, he couldn't say. But there had been an increase in her heart rate when he touched her, and her pupils had dilated To the point that he couldn't even see the iris anymore. She would love him, and soon. He could feel it.


	7. Chapter Six

The days turned into weeks while Sarah was in the Underground. Since the first day she had barely seen Jareth, which suited her just fine. Thought he few times she had seen him he had used buttered words to try and snare her, she managed to always fined a quick retort. But new retorts were becoming harder and harder. She knew she was falling for him, but she could never truly admit it to herself.

It was a particularly warm afternoon. Sarah and Toby were sitting at a small cafe in the Goblin City. She had been surprised by how many modern conveniences were available here and mentioned it to her brother.

"Whenever Foster comes here he always talks about how much he misses this thing, or that thing. For all that he loves the Underground, he really is an Aboveground guy. Jareth has been making the City a bit more suited to him, hoping that one day he might stay here. We can always use the services of a good doctor here, all we have are midwives who know some herbal law and some mages. Foster would be a real benefit."

Sarah shrugged nonchalantly. She herself was growing more and more used to the Underground. It wasn't so much that she didn't like it there, but it was so different to what she was used to. She remembered her first trip here and decided to ask of her friends.

"Toby. I know you dont remember your first time here, but tell me. Do you know the whereabouts of Ludo, Sir Dydimus and Hoggle?"

Toby smiled. "Well of course I do! After the revolt where you took me home, Jareth gave Hoggle the job of redesigning the Labyrinth, making it a bit more secure. Even though you had help from Hoggle, you did manage most of it on your own. I think that scared Jareth. Not so much that _you_ found your way through, but that an _outsider_ managed to. Ludo of course is helping him. He is head of the construction team. His ability to call rocks to him has greatly increased the speed of the redesign of the Labyrinth.

"Sir Dydimus... well Jareth offered him a post in a better location. But for some unknown reason, he claimed that there was no better location than the Bog! I suppose if he can stand it, and anyone who can make it as far as him can stand it too, then that would be an okay post for him."

Sarah laughed. "Sir Dydimus was always a bit of a crazy one."

Jareth sat in his throne, one of his crystal balls in his hand. Although he had had little contact with Sarah for the time she had been in the Underground, he always knew where she was, what she was doing. It was almost an illness for him now. He felt panicked and anxious if he didn't know her whereabouts. He looked into the ball and saw her sitting with Toby at the cafe. How he missed her. How he longed for her. He had arranged for a room and a full wardrobe of clothing to be provided for her, and it made him so happy to see her accept both.

He stood up abruptly and left the throne room. He didn't know exactly where he was walking to, but when his feet stopped him outside of Sarah's chamber. He knew he was in exactly the right place. Even though he knew no one was around, he silently slipped into her room. She had clearly made it her own. There were flowers in little vases everywhere and some books from his library. The bed was in a tousle and the pillows spread out everywhere. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. The whole room smelled like her. But her on her bed, the smell seemed to surround him, fill him. He felt a tightening in his loins. It was almost painful. He lent down and smelt her pillow. It smelt like jasmine. And her. So very much like her.

He stood up abruptly. He needed to talk to someone. Figure this out somehow. He decided on the best cause. The Wise Man.


	8. Chapter Seven

Jareth materialized inside the Hedge Maze inside his Labyrinth. It seemed to the untrained eye to be devoid of all life, but as soon as Jareth saw the pile of rags placed on a throne – like chair, he moved straight towards it. With his riding crop, he jabbed the pile of rags somewhere in the middle.

"Whatcha gotta go and do that for? Hmm?" The sleepy head of what looked like a plucked goose looked up from the pile of rags, followed by the head of a very old tired denizen.

The Wiseman looked up and saw the Goblin King. "Sire! An honor surely! Why did you have to be so rude to our king?"

The plucked bird bent down from on top of the Wiseman's head. "He isnt _my_ King. I'm just a hat!"

The Wiseman grumbled then looked at Jareth. "How can I be of service, Sire?"

Jareth paced back and forth trying to find the words he wanted.

Finally he stopped and turned to the Wiseman.

"If I wanted a woman to fall in love with me. To be mine for all eternity, how would I go about it. And none of your philosophical riddles, do you understand?"

The Wiseman nodded his understanding and thought for a moment. "How do you want her to love you? Of course you could force her to love you. Give her love potions and maybe one day the love will be returned without the help of the potions. But there is no guarantee there. May I ask who is the woman who one your heart Sire?"

Jareth fixed him in his steely glare. "No you may not. Just tell me how I can win her heart old man."

"Jareth and a girl sitting in a tree! K – I – S – S – I – N – G! First -" The bird began to sing until the Wiseman put his hand over the birds beak to shut him up.

"Sire, all I can suggest is to be nice. Woo her, make her laugh. Bring her flowers and nice things. And most of all try not to scare her."

Jareth laughed out loud. "Nice! Me? How in the name of the Gods have I not been nice to her? I have promised her the world and everything in it."

"Have you shown her how you feel? Have you told her how you feel?" the Wiseman was growing impatient with the King, but tried not to show it.

"I'll try that." Jareth said, then was gone in a flash of light and glitter.

"My he is an arrogant one is the King!" The bird stated as the Wiseman fell back asleep.

Sarah was resting in her rooms on her bed. She had enjoyed spending the day with her brother, but she was tired. Something felt off about her room though. It wasn't that it looked any different. But there was a strange smell in there. A distinctly Jareth smell. Leather and velvet and something that just smelt dangerous. Usually she would have flown into fury that someone had entered her private space, but she just let his scent envelope her. Her body responded in its usual way, all her muscles tensing and an electric feeling shot to the juncture between her thighs. She was about to reach down to ease the tension when there was a knock at her door. With a sigh, Sarah stood up and answered it.

"Sarah... can I have a word with you?" There stood Jareth, one hand behind his back and a look she had never seen on his face.

"What is it Jareth?" She asked, trying not to sound too irritated by his interruption.

"I have something for you." He pulls from behind his back a large bunch of flowers, the likes of which she had never seen before.

She takes them from him and smells them. "These smell amazing? What are they?"

Before he can answer however, she drops to the floor unconscious. The flowers fall with her and cover her body in a blanket of their stems and petals.

"Please trust me Sarah." Jareth whispers before picking her up and transporting them both somewhere else.


	9. Chapter Eight

The materialized is a tower room lighted with hundreds of candles. There was a bed covered with flower petals that dominated the room and a table set out with a feast. One part of the wall was taken up with a massive fireplace over which hung the head of a purple dragon, its snakelike tongue resting atop its deadly sharp teeth.

Jareth lay Sarah on a chaise that was opposite the fire, removing the blanket of flowers. Slowly, she came to.

"What the Fuck!" Sarah exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. She noticed that the scenery had changed as she looked around the room.

"Well I knew you wouldn't come here of your own choice, so I thought I'd try and surprise you. Do you like it?" Sarah noticed Jareth almost seemed nervous. Though why he should she didn't understand.

She stood up and took a careful look around the room. It was a beautiful space, she couldn't deny. But the dragon head did unnerve her.

"It's... nice." She decided, not too sure how to vocalize how she felt. On one hand, she was so mad that Jareth had once again, taken her somewhere basically against her will. On the other hand, he seemed so different here. Almost vulnerable. She nearly laughed. _Hmmm... Vulnerable Jareth. I could get used to this._

Jareth took her hand and lead her to the table laden with food. Their was a large haunch of what she was hoping was lamb along with many different roasted vegetables and herbs. A large decanter was filled with a rich red wine that almost seemed to have an illumination of its own.

"What is the drink?" She asked as Jareth sat her down and pushed her chair in.

"Elvish wine, aged for two hundred years in a crater on the moon that circles the planet you call Jupiter. I think you call the moon Callisto."

He carved the meat and poured her some of the wine, which she decided was in fact casting its own light. She nervously took a sip and noticed that though strange in taste, it was in fact a very nice wine.

They ate in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Sarah was still trying to decide if she should run, or let Jareth play his little game. She knew what it was that he wanted. The bed was a prime example of that. But was that what she wanted? She was falling so deeply for this man, yet she hated him almost as strongly. One moment, like now, he could be kind and sweet. The next he was like some kind of beautiful monster, ready to turn the nearest person to cinders. Much like the dragon over the fire.

Jareth looked up at Sarah every once in a while as he ate. He couldn't believe she hadn't run from him yet. Though she seemed mad, she seemed to accept that they were there together for a reason. Tonight, he would confess his feelings to her. He hoped this time she would understand him. She had been so young last time, a child really. But now she was all grown up. Now she could understand better. Maybe she could even love him.

Sarah finally broke the silence. "Why did you bring me here Jareth?"

His eyes hardened when she used his given name. He was still not accustomed to hearing it used by so many people. But she wasn't one of his subjects, so he could do nothing but accept it. "Sarah. How long has it been since last you were in my Labyrinth?" he asked her, no sign of emotion in his tone or on his face.

"About twenty seven years. Why?"

Jareth stood up and started to walk back and forward next to the table. "That is how long it has been since I have taken a lover." Was all he managed to say.

Sarah nearly spat the wine from her mouth, the urge to laugh was so strong. "Are you asking me to be your lover?" She managed to ask after she had recovered.

He knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his. "Sarah, I promise to treat you with respect, as my equal even. I will never do anything to you that will seriously harm you. I wont promise that I wont be cruel. I cant. But I will promise that you will never go wanting if you be mine."

She felt her heart break that he wasn't declaring his love for her. He wanted her as a paramour, nothing else. But why was she letting it get to her. She was too old to let these girlish notions of a knight in shining armor sweeping her of her feet. A King that will treat her as his equal, at least in private was something she decided she could settle for.

"Okay Jareth." She whispered.

Her hand still in his, he pulled her to her feet. He held her close to him, reveling in the warmth of her body and her nearness. One hand reached up and stroked her hair, his fingers slipping easily through its silkiness.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her.

She looked up into his eyes. She had always thought they were two different colors, but now she realized that one pupil was smaller than the other. Slowly his head lent down and his lips pressed softly against her own. They remained touching just like that for a moment until unable to stand the anticipation anymore, Sarah started the kiss.


	10. Chapter Nine

Jareth lost himself in Sarah's kiss. Although he was disappointed that she only wanted to be his lover, not his Queen, he knew that in time, he could change her mind. He ran his tongue over her lips, slowly spreading them, hoping she would allow him entrance.

She felt his tongue along her mouth as he deepened the kiss, and she submitted willingly. Slowly he walked her backwards until the backs of her legs hit the bed. With one hand pressed at the small of her back, he lay her down on the bed, his leg between hers. Freeing his hand, he let it slide up her arm, coming to rest on her shoulder. Gently he massaged her, his hand traveling slowly to her breast. She arched her back to meet his hand, reveling in his touch. It felt so familiar, yet so different. A small moan escaped her lips as he teased her nipple through her shirt.  
She slid her hands down his body, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her hand. His shirt was made of a course silk it felt like, and was sending the nerves in her hands to hyper-drive. She rested her hands on his hips for a moment, massaging the spot next to the bone. It brought a moan from him that was muffled by their passionate kiss.

Suddenly he jumped back from her, faster than any mortal. He started to unlace his breeches, removing them and his boots in a fluid movement. Something didn't look right about the picture he presented. When she realized she couldn't control her laughter.

"Whats funny?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"You're wearing Calvin Klein's!" She fell back on the bed, laughing hysterically. The image of the medieval king in boxer briefs too much to handle.

Finally realizing she wasn't laughing at him per se, he joined in the laughter.

"Your son introduced them to me on one of his visits. A lot more comfortable than the leather ones I used to wear, I assure you." He said once they both had calmed down enough to speak.

Nodding in understanding, she sat back up. He leaned down and kissed her again, easing her back down to her horizontal position. It did not take long for the rest of Jareth's clothes to disappear, along with Sarah's.

Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest, a smile of post coital bliss on her face. Her eyes were closed and she felt herself being lulled to sleep by the gentle rhythm of his breathing. Somewhere in her subconscious she noticed that though he did breath, he didn't have a heartbeat. It was strange, but it made sense to her. _Why should he? He is immortal after all._

Jareth felt more relaxed than he could have ever imagined. Everything seemed perfect right now. He could even imagine that Sarah might in fact love him. He reached up and stroked her hair, all the while off in his own world. He knew that one day her heart would be his. But he was determined. He would never share how he felt about her till she told him her feelings first. He was a proud man and rejection from her was the one thing that could ruin his pride.

**A/N  
Sorry for such a short chapter. Was thinking of going into a bit more detail, but then I thought that one's own imagination is their best friend and decided that your imaginations could fill in that blank spot ;)  
****Please dotn forget to review it, I know I have some spelling errors or typos here and there, but I want to know what people actually think of my story.  
Other than that, hope you are enjoying it so far and do keep reading!**


	11. Chapter Ten

Sarah had now been in the Underground for three months. Time had seemed to fly while she had been there. Although not how she would have liked it, her relationship was blooming with Jareth. He seemed like a different person to the sadist she had originally met.

She walked down the corridor in search of Toby. He had been so busy dealing with a woman called Mazumi of late and she hadn't been able to speak to him much.

As she entered the Throne Room, she heard Toby talking angrily with a Fae dressed in what seemed to be judicial robes.

"How could she have been found innocent? She nearly murdered me for the love of the Gods!"

"Your Highness must understand, she is a very powerful being. What good is imprisoning her? She would find a way out. Even the King knows she is more powerful than he. No matter what magic and precautions were put in place, she would find a way to break through them. With verdict of innocent, there will be no hard feelings against our King's kingdom."

Toby turned around when he heard Sarah enter.

"Hey sis!" Toby came over to her and embraced her. The judge took this as his cue to leave before he found himself headfirst in the Bog or left to rot in the Oubliette.

Sarah returned his hug in earnest. She had missed her brother terribly.

They went to sit on a sofa near the roaring fire while a goblin came and gave them both a goblet filled with elvish wine.

"So tell me bro, who is this Mazumi woman I keep hearing you talk about? Was she the one who caused the accident?"

Toby sighed as he took a sip from his goblet. "Yes she was. Along with several other attempts at my life. Mazumi is Jareth's ex girlfriend I guess you could say. He tired of her quickly. She was too willing, to pliable. Or so he says anyway. They always did remain friends even after the goblins made him king. She has a queendom to the east of here called Moraine. It is built over the Great Sea. Her magic enables it to float you see.

"Anyway, she never got over Jareth and is pretty damned pissed that he has appointed me as his heir, even though she knows the magic you invoked when I was a baby has left no other options. But she thinks if she can eliminate me, then Jareth will make her Queen, and her daughters will be the heirs. It will never happen of course, even if she does successfully knock me off, Jareth would never marry her. Everyone knows it is you that he wants."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Ha! He doesn't want me as his Queen. He wants me as a lover, and nothing more. He has stated as such."

Toby felt sorry for his sister. How could he not see how much Jareth worshiped her? If anyone didn't know Jareth, they would think his hold on sanity was slipping with the overpowering love he felt for Sarah. Of course it wasn't, but he was definitely crazy for her.

Sarah and Toby sat in silence for a while both lost in thought when the doors to the Throne Room suddenly slammed open.

"Where in the name of the Gods is that damnable brother of mine?"

Sarah though she would pass out. Standing before her was he ex husband. He looked just as he had when they met. Tall and as fair as his brother.

"Alston! What are you doing here?" Toby stood up and tried to hide Sarah from his view. He had a vague idea as to why he had turned up, but didn't it to be so.

Just at that moment, Jareth walked into the room.


	12. Chapter Eleven

"You crazy son of a bitch, Jareth!" Alston flew towards his brother, his fist raised. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jareth deftly sidestepped his brother's attack, taking his still closed fist and twisting him around. He pushed his brothers fist hard up his back.

"What are you doing here? I banished you from this place long ago. You are not welcome here. I should have you thrown in the Oubliette for treason!" He shoved his brother to the floor.

Sarah stood up, her face pale with shock. Seeing the two together, she could see the family resemblance so much she could have thought they were twins.

"Alston! Jareth! Stop!" She screamed running between the two.

Alston stood up, brushing dust off his clothes. His eyes shot daggers at Jareth, who's look was just as cold in return. Toby decided at that moment he should leave the room and hopefully let this messed up love triangle sort itself out.

Alston went to attack Jareth again but this time Sarah intervened pushing against his chest with both her hands.

"Why are you here Alston?" She asked, hoping to get to the root of her ex husbands rage.

"How can you ask why I am here? You are my wife! And you are screwing my bloody brother!" Alston pushed Sarah out of his way so as to attack Jareth again. Sarah felt herself fall to the floor and heard a crack in her shoulder as she hit. When she looked at what was going on, Jareth and Alston were rolling on the floor throwing punches at each other.

"Enough!" Sarah roared as she stood up, her hand on her shoulder which she was sure was broken.

Jareth and Alston flew apart, hitting the walls on opposite sides of the room, some invisible force holding them there.

_How did she do that?_ Jareth couldn't help think to himself as he struggled to free himself from the force. She was mortal. Not some powerful denizen from any of the Underground relms.

Alston just looked at Sarah wide eyed.

Jareth was the first to speak. "How can you call her your wife _brother_?" He sneered. "Was she your wife when you were sleeping with all those other women? What about when she finally had enough of your ways and left you? When you signed the divorce papers? Was she still your wife then?" His voice had risen to the point he as yelling. What ever power had forced them apart broke and they both fell to the floor panting.

"Wife, ex wife... Either way you are NOT meant to be fucking her!" Alston yelled while trying to catch his breath.

Sarah decided she needed to step in again. "Alston, whoever I sleep with now, is my business. I could sleep with all the men in the world, and you would have no say in the matter."

Alston stood up and squared his shoulders, trying to regain his composure. "But my brother? Really? I mean, I know I treated you like crap Sarah. But It was always your bed I came home to at night."

Sarah scoffed at the man. "Or at three o'clock in the morning. Its over with us. You haven't cared for years. I don't care what you think. Its my choice to make."

Suddenly Alston started to float and was being pushed out the door.

"Stop it Jareth!" He screamed, trying to grab a hold of something, anything to stop him moving. As he was flying out the door, their son walked in.

"Hi dad, bye dad." He said, chuckling slightly.


End file.
